Deeper Down
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: In the dead of the night a small hedgehog ventures out into the forest. But she isn't in danger or upset. Instead this is a night nor she or her friends will ever forget.


It was quiet, not a sound to be heard. A young pink hedgehog sat on her bed in the dead of the night. Unable to sleep she got out of bed and walked downstairs and out the door.

Unaware that she woke up a certain blue hedgehog and his friends, she ran out of the door and into the woods. The blue hedgehog and his friends, who were a young fox, a red echidna, a small rabbit, a bat and a squirrel, quietly followed her out making sure they weren't noticed by the pink hedgehog.

The hedgehog continued to run into the woods until she made to a clearing. The sky was like a sheet of back silk littered with stars. The clearing had a large lake and next a lake was a grand piano. The piano was old and rundown but it was in tune all the same. There were also a small group of fire flies down by the end of lake. She took her time to admire the piano and carefully sat in front of it.

The others gathered round the clearing making sure they weren't seen by the pink one.

Amy opened the piano, carefully placed her hands on the keys and began to play. It was a beautiful melody; it was nothing like anyone had ever heard before. No-one ever knew she could play the piano so beautifully. It was as if the notes danced of the keys and into their ears.

She then stopped, took a deep breath. And began to sing.

"A crow flew to me, kept its distance, such a proud creation. I saw its soul, envied its pride but needed nothing it had"

Sonic was about to walk up to her when he stumbled upon something. He looked back and saw it was an old guitar hidden in the bushes. He carefully picked it up, walked over to Amy and began to play with her as she continued to sing.

"An owl came to me, old and wise, pierced right through my youth. I learned its ways, envied its sense but needed nothing it had"

The others came closer to Amy and Sonic, wanting to get the full beauty of her melody.

"A dove came to me, had no fear, it rested on my arm. I touched its calm, envied its love but needed nothing it had"

The group of fire flies had now flown towards the music and you could have sworn that they were dancing to it. At that point Sonic had started singing with her and the music became more beautiful than before.

"A swan of light she came to me, the lake mirrored her beauty sweet, I kissed her neck adored her grace but needed nothing she could give"

At that moment Amy resumed to playing the piano not daring to look up at her audience. She then started to sing again, while Sonic accompanied her, as she played the piano.

"A swan of light she came to me, the lake mirrored her beauty sweet, I kissed her neck adored her grace but needed nothing she could give"

Amy stopped singing, as did Sonic who left her to continue playing the piano. The melody had died down but was still as beautiful as before. The others had sat either down by the lake or at the end of tree trunks.

Amy was nearing the end of her song as the notes her getting higher and slower. Finally right at the end she ended in one, long low note.

She took her hands away from the piano and closed the lid. She looked back at her friends who looked at her with admiration and awe. No words were needed; the look on their faces was enough for her.

She and the others looked up at the sky to see it full of shooting stars. They remained like that for a few moments until Amy got up and said

"There's much more to me deeper down"

She looked at her friends and walked back into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**This sort of came to me in a dream. the song is called Deeper Down from the film Imaginearium by Nightwish. Although the lyrics are from the song the Crow, the Owl and the Dove. Both are beautiful songs. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Both Songs are owned my Nightwish, I own nothing apart from the story.**

**Oh and thankyou for all the wonderful reviews on all my stories, i will carry on uploading more! :)**

**Also bearvalley3365 told me to spread the word about SOAP, so SPREAD THE WORD! **


End file.
